This invention relates to a socket made especially for removal and replacement of vehicle antenna retention nuts.
Typically the antenna of a vehicle includes or utilizes a specially designed and constructed antenna nut to retain the antenna in position. Such a nut includes a circumferencial or circular pattern of recesses around the periphery of the nut so that a socket with compatible lugs may be fitted over the antenna and engaged with the nut recesses. Usually such sockets are of various diameters and include two, three or four prongs so as to be compatible with variously sized and configured antenna nuts. The sockets also typically include a hexagonal driver or lug at the end opposite the lugs. Since antennas very significantly in size and shape, there are many different sizes of antenna nuts and many different configurations of recess patterns in such nuts. Thus, heretofore, an individual or unique socket has been required for each unique antenna nut. This has made it necessary for vehicle repair shops to have a collection of at leaset six antenna sockets, which are costly and may be misplaced or lost.
It is against this background that applicant developed an antenna nut socket construction which is less expensive and which enables reduction of the inventory of sockets by one-half relative to known prior art antenna sockets.